The French Reunion
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: *FINISHED!!!*8 years ago Herm left England. Now she's going to Paris with new things on her hands. But little does she know that her to best friends are going there too. Will romance bloom? Read and please reveiw!!!
1. introduction

Title: The French Reunion  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language and just to be safe)  
  
Characters: Hermione, Gwen Granger, Harry, Ron and Lavender  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of those characters except for Gwen Granger. She was out of my imagination like this story. The rest of the characters belong to the one and only J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
'Finally I'm going to Europe. It's been eight long years and it's about time I came back,' Hermione Granger thought as she looked out the airplane window. Eight years ago Hermione left Hogwarts and England. She left England to go to America to get away from it all. She left even without saying good by to her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But now she was going to Paris for a nice vacation.  
  
"Mummy, are we almost there yet? I want to get off this plane," said a little girl sitting next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at the little girl.  
  
"We're almost there, Gwen. I think about one more hour and we're out," Hermione answered the girl.  
  
Gwen was Hermione's five-year-old daughter. While Hermione was at America, she meet a muggle man by the name of Todd Parker. After about three years of dating they decided to get married. Then when he found out that Hermione got pregnant, Todd said good bye and left leaving Hermione the house they bought, a divorce paper and their daughter. Hermione was still upset about Todd leaving but really didn't care because she spent too much time with her daughter to think about it.  
  
"I'm glad this fight is almost over Mummy. I want to breath some fresh air," Gwen said happily.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'll be glad to get out of here too, honey. Now, go back to sleep and I'll wake you when we land."  
  
"Okay, mum." Gwen snuggled into her chair and drifted to sleep.  
  
Hermione smiled as she stared at her daughter. To her, Gwen was everything a daughter should be. She was polite, sweet and always a big help to her mum. Gwen looked like her mother very much except for her eyes; they were blue just like her father's. After staring at Gwen, Hermione looked out her window again.  
  
'Who could I possibly meet at Paris?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was in his apartment when all of a sudden his best friend and room mate, Ron Weasley, came rushing in.  
  
"Ron, what the heck is wrong with you?" Harry asked as Ron sat down to catch his breath.  
  
"I-got-three-tickets-to-go-to-Paris...." Ron panted still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You did?!" Harry was so shocked that that was all he could say. Ron couldn't speak so he just nodded. Harry yelled happily and took Ron off his seat. Harry made Ron stand up and Harry started to dance with him.  
  
"Okay, Harry, that's enough. Now put me down!" Harry let go of Ron and they both sat down on their sofa.  
  
"How did you get three tickets to Paris?" Harry questioned Ron once they were seated.  
  
"I won them. You know that contest they were having at work?" Harry nodded. "Well the prize was three tickets to Paris and so I decided to join the contest. Then, lucky me, I won the contest and we're going to Paris!"  
  
"Well it's about time Aurors like ourselves take a nice break. But who's the third ticket for? Wait, let me guess. Would it happen to be for your girlfriend, Lavender?" Ron turned a shade of red and nodded. "Well I kind of figured that out. So when are we leaving, mate?"  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. We better start packing and I have to tell Lavender. I hope she not going to mind being out of work for two weeks."  
  
The two friends got up and they went to their rooms to start packing for Paris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how did you like that? Will Harry and Ron meet their long lost friend at Paris? Will Hermione be able to handle herself at Paris? Will romance bloom at the original city of love for our main characters? Find out on the next chapter of The French Reunion which will be coming soon. Remember to review! Thanks!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS Smile! ^_^ 


	2. the meeting

Well here's the next chapter for The French Reunion. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: the meeting  
  
"Mummy this is a really nice house," Gwen said as she looked at the building.  
  
Hermione laughed. "That's a hotel, honey. Thank you sir," Hermione said as the man gave her the key to her room. Gwen and Hermione grabbed their stuff and headed toward their room. When they got to their room, Hermione opened the door and they both gasped. Their room was like one of the rooms at the Plaza hotel in New York only in French style.  
  
"Wow, Mummy, this room is bigger than our house," Gwen said with awe.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sure it is Gwen. Now let's unpack and get ready for bed." So Hermione started to unpack while Gwen went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little did Hermione know that Harry, Ron and Lavender were staying in the same hotel.  
  
"Um, excuse me ,lovebirds, but this is not the time to let people take pictures of you two exchange spit!" Harry said as Lavender was kissing Ron. They finally broke apart and turned red.  
  
"Well at least Harry might be able to get a nice, pretty French girl," Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Ron how many times do I have to tell you? The only girl for me is Hermione," Harry told him in a serious tone.  
  
"I know but it's been eight years since we've last heard from her. We don't even know where she went. Why don't you just let it go and start fresh? Come on I'm sure you'll meet someone."  
  
"You know Ron's right, Harry. It's about time you look for someone else," Lavender said gently.  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks you guys. Now let's check in and get our room. I'm sleepy." So they gathered their belongings and went inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione and Gwen went to a local cafe for breakfast. While Hermione read a book and drinking cappuccino, Gwen ate her breakfast.  
  
"Mummy, are all the people here Muggles?" Gwen asked as she looked at all the people passing by. They were seated outside and already the people were up and about.  
  
"I'm not sure, Gwen. I-" Hermione didn't finish because what she saw shocked her. Across the street she saw a tall man with jet black hair and stunning green eyes.  
  
'Could that really be Harry?' Hermione thought as she stared at the man. The man noticed Hermione staring at him so he looked at her. Then his eyes went big.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione got out of her chair and went running to him. They met half way and Harry picked her up. Harry spun her around and then brought her down for a big, tight hug. Hermione had silent tears falling down her face but she was laughing.  
  
"Oh Hermione it's so good to see you! Eight years is really too long. Herm are you crying?" Harry asked as he looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I've missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again," Hermione said and went back into Harry's arms. Harry kissed the top of her head softly.  
  
"I have so many questions to ask you Mione that I don't know where to start. Why did you leave with out saying good bye? Why didn't you write to us? Where did you go? Oh my God! Who is that?" Harry asked when he saw Gwen's head come from behind Hermione. When Gwen saw Harry looking her she gasped and hid behind Hermione again.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Harry this is my daughter, Gwen. Gwen, dear, this is my best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was a friend of mine when I was at Hogwarts." As Hermione said this she pulled Gwen from behind her and place her in of herself. Gwen smiled shyly and waved. Harry bent down to be eye to eye with Gwen.  
  
"Hi Gwen. It's nice to meet you," Harry said to the little girl in front of him. Gwen turned red and hid her face in Hermione's legs. "Hermione has it really been that long?" Harry laughed and stood back up.  
  
"Well since it obviously has been that long why don't we sit down and talk. We need some catching up to do." Then Harry, Hermione and Gwen sat down at their table and started to talk. Once they were done there was a brief moment of silence before Harry started to talk again.  
  
"So this Todd guy left you when you got pregnant?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded put didn't look straight into his eye. "Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry for asking."  
  
"No, Harry, really it's okay. So Ron and Lavender are here too? That's terrific because I'll be able to see them. I've missed you all so much," Hermione announced.  
  
"We've missed you too, Mione. Gwen, you've been a little too quiet. You don't have to be shy around me. Have you ever been to England, Gwen?" Harry asked nicely.  
  
"No I haven't. Mummy said it was really nice over there though. Mummy also told me about Hogwarts and all the places you and my mummy went to. I really want to go there," Gwen said with awe.  
  
"Well how about I take you to England some time? Not right now though. You two are going to enjoy the sights of Paris with me." Then Harry stood up and held a hand out to Gwen. She took it willingly and stood up. Hermione also stood up and then the three of them head for the Eiffel Tower and the rest of the sights of Paris.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well this is where I leave you for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more where that came from. Anyway please review. I like all the feed back I get. Anyway now that we know that Harry is in love with Hermione, do you think he will be able to spark love between them? Find out in the next chapter of The French Reunion.  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS Smile! ^_^ ! 


	3. the date

Hello everyone! I have the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: the date  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" After Harry, Hermione and Gwen toured the sights of Paris they decided to go visit Ron and Lavender. She practically ran to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. They stayed this way for quite some time and them both started to laugh.  
  
"Hey she's my friend too. Let me give her a hug!" Ron said to the girls. They broke apart and Ron took Hermione in his arms. While this was going on, Harry just looked at them. Gwen, obviously shy, hid behind Harry. Harry turned around and bent down to face Gwen.  
  
"It's okay, Gwenny, they won't hurt you," Harry whispered gently.  
  
"I know Harry but I'm shy," Gwen whispered back.  
  
"How about I carry you?" Gwen smiled and nodded. She then put her arms around Harry and he picked her up. Ron and Hermione broke finally stopped hugging soon after. When Lavender and Ron saw Gwen in Harry's arms they gasped.  
  
"Harry since when did you have that little girl? Please don't tell me you stole her," Ron said surprised at seeing Gwen.  
  
"Ron, don't be stupid. Lavender, Ron meet my daughter, Gwen. Gwen this is Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. They were also my friends at Hogwarts," Hermione said happily. Ron and Lavender both stood frozen. Both their mouths were hanging and didn't have a clue on what to say. Gwen saw this, got the wrong idea of the situation and hid her face in Harry's chest. She started to cry a little.  
  
"Oh honey don't cry. They don't hate you. They just surprised to see you, that's all. Isn't that right Ron?" Harry asked Ron sourly.  
  
"Yeah that's right," Ron said with a sorry look on his face. Gwen then took her face away from Harry's chest and looked at Ron. She wiped her wet cheeks and smiled.  
  
"Oh Mione she looks just like you! When did this happen? How come you never told us?" Lavender questioned wanting some answers.  
  
"Well you two better sit down because this is going to be a long story," Hermione told them. So Ron and Lavender both sat down and Hermione began her story. When she was finished the couple was opened mouthed again. Ron then broke the silence.  
  
"So were in America this whole time and you never sent us an owl?" Ron asked a little hurt that his friend hadn't contacted them in eight years.  
  
"I'm sorry about that whole thing. I don't know what I was thinking then. But that's in the past now. I'm back in Europe and after this trip I was planning to go back to England," Hermione announced.  
  
"Well it's about time you did so. A lot has happened since you left England. One thing is that-" Lavender said but got cut off be Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort is dead. Yes I knew about that. I certainly couldn't stay Muggle for eight years. I had the Daily Prophet sent to me," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh, so you do know. Well since you know about everything that's been going on we'll leave it at that. Ron and I were going out tonight and we're going to be late if we don't hurry," Lavender told her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Gwen asleep anyway so I'd better put her to bed. It was so good to see you guys again," Hermione said as she gave Ron and Lavender a hug. Gwen fell asleep in Harry's arms so he went with Hermione to her room.  
  
"Thanks for bringing Gwen. You really didn't have to, Harry," Hermione told him as they walked to the room.  
  
"It's not a problem. She is such a sweetheart," Harry said with awe.  
  
"She's a sweetheart like you. Oh here's my room." Hermione got her key out and opened the door. Harry entered and put Gwen on her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Hermione smiled as she watched him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just cute to watch you take care of my daughter," Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
Harry blushed and looked at the floor. Suddenly his head jerked back up and he looked at Hermione. "Hermione would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh Harry I would love to but what about Gwen?"  
  
"Well why don't you tell her and we'll go. She's obviously tired and we should just let her rest. What do you say?"  
  
"Well okay. I'll get ready then. I should be done in a few. Just come in and wait if I'm not." Harry nodded and went out the door. Once he was gone Hermione went to Gwen and shook her gently.  
  
"What is it mum?" Gwen mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to go have dinner with Harry. You stay here and watch TV or play with toys, okay?"  
  
"'Kay mum." Gwen turned over had fell asleep again. Hermione smiled and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple minutes later Hermione was wearing a simple, dark blue dress that had little gems at the neckline. She pulled her hair back into a nice bun with a few strand hanging. When she was putting her makeup on she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione, it's me. Can I come in?" Harry asked through the door.  
  
"Come on in, Harry. Gwen awake so go ahead and talk to her." Harry then came in and shut the door. When Gwen saw Harry she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey there Gwenny. What's this hug for?" Harry asked little surprised about the hug.  
  
"Can't I give you a hug?" Gwen asked with a puppy dog look on her face.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about that whole puppy dog look thing. I thought I'd be cute.)  
  
"Well of course you can, sweetie. So did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I heard you and mummy are going on a date. Do you like my mummy Harry?" Gwen asked with angelic eyes.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Gwen nodded. Harry went to Gwen's ear and whispered something.  
  
(A/N: Sorry but I can't tell you the secret... yet....)  
  
Hermione came in and saw Harry whispering into Gwen's ear. When Harry pulled away Gwen's eyes went big and she Harry another big hug. Harry then saw Hermione looking at them.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione. Wow, you look great." Harry said as he put Gwen down.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."  
  
Harry smiled and turned red. "Shall we go then?"  
  
Hermione nodded but went to talk to Gwen first. "Now Gwen dinner will be served at the dining hall. Don't go anywhere besides here and the dining hall. Stay in the hotel, okay? Bye." Hermione gave her daughter a kiss and she and Harry headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what is that secret you told my daughter?" Hermione asked when Harry and she were at the restaurant  
  
"Sorry but I can't tell you, Mione," Harry said smiling.  
  
"You can't tell me? Since when was this true?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't say. It'd be too embarrassing. Anyway wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Why did you leave England?" Harry asked. Hermione looked away from him and stared at her food. 'Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that I left because he could have gotten killed by Voldemort? Should I tell him I left because the love of my life could have been killed?' Hermione thought. This was true. Hermione did love Harry. The only problem was when he decided to become an Auror and fight Voldemort. She didn't want to see him die. And thankfully he didn't.  
  
"I left because... I needed sometime to think. Also I always wanted to visit America. But that's in the past now."  
  
"I guess you're right. Say, would you like to dance?" Harry asked holding out a hand. Slow music was playing and the night sky was sparkling. Couples started to get out of their seats and go to the dancing floor.  
  
"I love to dance with you Harry." Hermione took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Once they got there they started to dance. After a while Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt like she was flying and Harry felt the same way. Soon after the song was done. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and leaned in. Then their lips touched. It was the most amazing thing either had them had experienced but it was a brief kiss. Harry looked at the ground embarrassed about what he did. 'Stupid idiot. What the heck were you thinking?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the hotel," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded and they started walking. Harry kept thinking about the kiss when suddenly Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently. Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that kiss Hermione," Harry said apologetic.  
  
"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I liked the kiss." Harry turned red and continued to walk. Then they got to Hermione's room.  
  
"Thank you for tonight, Harry. I had a really good time," Hermione told him.  
  
"I'm glad you did. Can I say good night to Gwen before I leave?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione then opened the door. "Gwen?" The room was empty and there was no reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, had to put that. Oh I just love cliff hangers! So now that Harry and Hermione have kissed will they do more kissing in the future? Will we be hearing wedding bell soon? And where's Gwen? Find out on the next chapter of The French Reunion, which will be coming to theaters soon! Hee, hee, hee! Just kidding! But the next WILL be coming soon. I promise.  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


	4. the lost girl

Hey everybody! Well on my last chapter I left you hanging, which I think is totally unfair. You want to know what happens right? Well read this chapter and you'll find out. Anyway here's chapter 4: lost girl.  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: lost girl  
  
"Gwen, where are you?" Hermione and Harry heard nothing. Hermione started to get worried. Gwen had never done this before. Hermione and Harry started to search the room. Not a trace of her.  
  
"Gwen this is NOT funny. Come out." Still no respond. "Harry where could she be? This isn't like her? What if she's lost? I don't know what I would do if I lost her!" Hermione then ran into Harry's arms and started a flood of tears.  
  
"Hermione calm down. She's probably somewhere near by. Now let's start looking." Hermione and Harry ran out of the room and searched the whole hotel. Now this hotel is pretty big so they took a while looking. They went different ways and ran into each other every now and then.  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Hermione asked urgently when they ran into each other. Harry shock his head sadly. Tears then swelled in her eyes. Harry lifted Hermione's face and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Herm. I'll do everything I can to find her." Harry then bent down and briefly kissed her on the lips. She smiled and gave him a loving hug.  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Now, let's keep looking." It's been an hour and still no sign of Gwen. Harry was walking down a hall when he spotted a little girl with brown hair. Her head was in her knees and she was crying. Harry knew right away who it was. Quietly he sat down next to her and gently touched her shoulder. The girl looked up and stared at Harry. Then she jumped into Harry's arms.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Gwen. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen. Shh, calm down," Harry said to the sobbing Gwen. 'Poor, Gwen. She must have gotten lost after eating dinner,' Harry thought as he looked at Gwen.  
  
"Harry?" Harry got out of his thoughts and turned to Gwen. "Can we go to my room? I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure, Gwen." Harry stood up with Gwen in his arms and walked back to Hermione's room. Gwen fell asleep in Harry's arms on the way. When he got to the room, he opened the door and came in quietly. Harry set Gwen down on Hermione's bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Harry?" Harry turned to Gwen and smiled. "Can you stay with me? I don't want to be lonely again. I was so scared when I was lost."  
  
"Of course Gwenny. And I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner," Harry said as he crawled into bed with Gwen. He lay down next to her and put a blanket over the both of them.  
  
"Harry? Where's mummy?"  
  
"I guess she's still looking for you. Are you sure you didn't get hurt at all?" Gwen nodded and snuggled next Harry.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Gwen mumbled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
(A/N: I just had to put that in! I thought it would be so cute! Anyway on with the story!!!)  
  
Harry brought more blanket on Gwen and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Gwen." He switched off the lights and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione meanwhile was still looking for Gwen when she decided to try in the morning. She had been crying all through the search and the thought of giving up only made it worse for her. Slowly, Hermione made her way back to her room. 'My baby. Oh where could she be?' Hermione thought when she was at her door. When she opened the door and turned on the lights, she gasped at the sight. There she saw Harry and Gwen both asleep on her bed. Hermione was happy that Gwen was found but she didn't want to wake either of them up. So Hermione changed out of her clothes, put some PJ's on and lay down next to Harry. And before she knew it she was asleep too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how do you like that? I think some of you were expecting that and some weren't. Anyway I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner. But if you think this is the end of my story well you're wrong. I got a lot more in store for the 3 of them. As for Ron and Lavender, I'll try to put more of them and magic into the story. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten them. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Will there be more surprises for Hermione? Will Harry, Gwen and Hermione become a family? Will something or someone try and ruin the bond between Hermione and Harry? Find out on the next chapter of The French Reunion. Later all and please review!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


	5. the unexpected guest

Hi everybody! Well if y'all think I'm done and now I'm going to make Harry marry Hermione, well y'all better stop dreaming. I got other things in store for our main characters. Anyway here's the new chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: the unexpected guest  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a start. When he turned around he saw Hermione sleeping next to him. 'What am I doing here?' he thought. Then he remembered the other night. He stared at Hermione and gently caressed her cheek. 'She is so beautiful,' Harry thought. Then Hermione woke up. She smiled when she saw Harry's face.  
  
"'Morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Not very well considering that I had you and Gwen on either side of me," Harry said with a smirk. Hermione grabbed one of the pillows and hit Harry in the face with it. They both laughed.  
  
"I want to thank you for finding my daughter. I'm so glad she's found," Hermione said as she and Harry got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Gwen up.  
  
"You mean 'our' daughter," Harry corrected her.  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry took hold of Hermione's hands and looked straight at her. "Hermione, I love you and all I ever thought about when you left was you. When you left I thought my life ended. But now that I found you I am the happiest man alive. I loved you ever since we met and I always will. I know this is a bit sudden but...." Harry got down on one knee and took out a small box. He opened it and Hermione gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond shaped like a heart. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say because she was so happy. But she did manage to say something. "Oh Harry, of course I'll marry you!" Hermione got on her knees and gave Harry a big hug. Harry got hold of Hermione's hand and put the ring on. Then he got up with Hermione in his arms and spun her around. When they settled down they kissed and hugged each other. Then they heard clapping behind them. There they saw Gwen, Ron and Lavender all beaming at them. Then everyone came together for a group hug.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" Hermione asked when they all broke apart.  
  
"We came when Harry told us the plan," Ron replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, what plan?"  
  
"The plan about proposing to you. I had help from everybody and you were left clueless. Sorry but it wouldn't be fun if you knew," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"So you all had this plan out?" They all nodded. Hermione laughed and hugged them all again. "So what else did you all have in store for me?"  
  
"Well we were planning to go to England for a while. You know, see your parents and everyone else." When Hermione heard this she started to cry. She had not even been in contact with her parents for eight years. She really missed them and wished everyday to see them. Well her wish came true. She looked at Harry and gave him another hug.  
  
"Oh Harry! This is a dream come true. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God! My Hermione's finally home!" Mrs. Granger screamed as she saw her daughter come out of the fireplace. Mother hugged daughter with all the love the could give each other in that hug. The hug was nothing like the hugs they have felt before. They started crying which was expected.  
  
"Oh Mum I've missed you so much!" Hermione said through her tears.  
  
"I've missed you too darling. I'm so sorry your father couldn't be here to see you come home." Mr. Granger passed away about four years after Hermione left. So there after all of them talked, ate, talked, announced things, talked and you get the idea. I'm just playing with you. Anyway after about an hour they decided to go and leave.  
  
"Well I hope when your trip is over you'll come home. And congratulations on your engagement," Mrs. Granger said Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Well we were planning to cut our trip short and come home," Harry announced.  
  
"Uh, correction, YOU were planning to cut our trip short. Anyway I hope to see you soon mum," Hermione told her mom.  
  
"I hope to see you soon also. Well good bye Gwen. It was very nice to my first granddaughter," Mrs. Granger said as she hugged Gwen.  
  
"It was nice to meet you too, grandma. Bye!" They went through the fire again and left Mrs. Granger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That all happened two days ago. Now Harry, Hermione, Gwen, Ron and Lavender have been spending lots of time getting things started for the wedding. At the moment they're in Hermione's room discussing the plans.  
  
"So is going to be the ring bearer?" Hermione asked. Hermione and Harry were getting stressed about the wedding plans and they barely started!  
  
"Oh how about Ginny's little boy? He's about Gwen's age," Lavender suggested to Hermione.  
  
"You know what? Why don't we just leave here and go to England? I have to see everyone in order to start these wedding plans," Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"You know Hermione's right. She hasn't seen anyone for eight years so how would she know who's who? So let's just enjoy the rest of the trip and deal with this later." They all nodded and started talking about where they were going to eat lunch. Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Hermione said and went to the door. When she opened it she gasped. The color on her face drained away and went pale. At the door was a man with light brown hair and stunning blue eyes, the same as Gwen's.  
  
"Oh, my, God! Todd Parker?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry but this is where I leave you again. I really don't like putting cliff hangers but it felt right to leave you there. Again I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon! What is Todd Parker doing in Paris? Has he come back for Hermione? What is Hermione going to do about Todd? Will there be trouble between Harry and Todd? What will Todd do when he meets Gwen? Find out all these things out on the next chapter of The French Reunion. And remember to review!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling 'cause the next chapter is coming soon! ^_^ ! 


	6. the big conflict

Hullo everyone!!! I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy y'all liked it! Since I left you on another cliff hanger I decided to write this and put it up ASAP. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: the big conflict  
  
"Oh, my, God! Todd Parker?" Hermione felt both shock and anger grow in her. 'What the hell is he doing here? And how did he know I was in Paris?' Hermione thought as she stared at Todd.  
  
"Minnie, I'm so glad to see you!!!" Todd said as he scooped 'Minnie' into a hug. Todd always called Hermione 'Minnie'. She used to like it that name but now she hated it more than ever. A second after Todd hugged Hermione she broke away and slapped across the face. "Minnie, what was that for?"  
  
"How dare you call me 'Minnie'! What the hell are you doing here Todd? If I remember correctly you left me pregnant five years ago, you bitch! And how dare you come waltzing in here and hug me!"  
  
"Minnie I came back here to get you back. I've missed you so much."  
  
"Like hell you missed me! It's been five years Todd, five years! Do you know how much you hurt me when you left? Well I'm glad you left me because now I'm going to marry a man who really loves me. Unlike you, who used me just to have sex!"  
  
Todd turned red and grabbed Hermione's wrists. "How dare you take to me like that!" he said in a low and scary tone.  
  
"Todd, let go of me!!! Todd what's gotten into you?!" Hermione said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"HEY!!!" Hermione and Todd looked to see Harry looking at them with fury. Todd got distracted so Hermione got away from Todd's grip. She ran toward Harry and went into his arms.  
  
"Who the heck are you and what are you doing with my wife?" Todd asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"First of all, Hermione's not your wife. Second, I'm Harry Potter. I'm Hermione's fiancé. And you've got to be Todd. Well let me tell you something. Don't you dare come near Hermione," Harry said sternly.  
  
"So Minnie you moved on have you? Tut, tut. You should have known I'd come back," Todd said.  
  
"Well guess what, Todd. I don't want you back. My daughter now has the father she's always deserved," Hermione yelled at her ex-husband. She got out of Harry's safe arms and stood in front of Todd. She wasn't done talking to him. "Also you never loved me. You just used me. You didn't even take one look at your daughter. You know I always told her that you were a wonderful man. Now you're nothing but a two-timing, lying, using, little-" Hermione couldn't continue because right then she got a hard and powerful slap from Todd.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk back to ME!!!" Todd yelled at her. Hermione's eye's filled with tears, which came rolling down a second later. She then ran out of the room and apparated somewhere away from the hotel. Harry watched her go then turned his attention to Todd, who was still in amazement that Hermione just disappeared.  
  
(A/N: Now THAT made him look stupid now didn't it? Well it should have cause obviously he IS!)  
  
"Why you...." Harry walked right up to Todd and punched his lights out. Then Ron, Lavender and Gwen came rushing in.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on? Who's that?" Gwen asked when she saw Todd on the floor.  
  
(A/N: I just HAD to write that. Gwen now calls Harry 'daddy'. Isn't that so cute?!)  
  
"Don't worry about him, honey. Ron, this is Todd and he made a mess out of everything. Hermione's gone and I have to find her. Do me a favor and send him back to America where he belongs. Now Gwen, stay here with Ron and Lavender and don't get into trouble. I've got to go find Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione apparated to the Eiffel Tower. She sat down on one of the benches near by and started to cry. She had never been hurt so much. Todd had hurt her both physically and mentally. And just when she was thinking it couldn't get any worse, it did. It started to rain and she saw people going to some place dry. Hermione just stayed where she was and continued to cry. She put her face in her hands wishing that nobody would notice she was crying. Suddenly she felt no rain drops fall on her body and a warm, safe arm go around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Harry smiling at her holding an umbrella over both of them. She jumped into his arms, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't stop him. I...."  
  
"Harry it's okay. This wasn't your fault," Hermione told him. She snuggled closer to Harry. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." They leaned closer to each other and kissed passionately They broke apart and then hugged each other. "Come on Hermione, let's go. It's freezing cold and we don't want to get sick now do we?" Hermione shook her head. Harry then put his coat on Hermione since she was all wet. They stood up and started to walked. Hand in hand, they made their way toward the hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YES! I am done!!!! Anyway, don't you just hate Todd? You'd better. Anyway, would did you think? Please review and tell me. Well, if you think this is the end then you've got to get your brain checked. I am CERTAINLY not done yet. I've got something planned for Ron and Lavender *wink*. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter. Remember to review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. See you later!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ ! : ) ! 


	7. another engagement

Hey everybody. Well I just got a review today saying that the ending to my last chapter sucked. If I remember correctly it said "crappy ending". I don't know who sent that review but let me tell you that what you said hurt. To the rest of my NICE reviewers, was the ending to my last chapter that bad? Anyway, since I'm not done with my story, I'm writing some more. Also, I'm starting school soon so all of my writings will delayed. Sorry but my parents want me to concentrate on my school work. Anyway here's the next chapter!!! And to the one who sent that mean review, I don't want to here from you again unless you have something NICE to say about my story and have a nice day!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: another engagement  
  
"Hi mummy! Hi daddy!" Gwen said as Hermione and Harry came into the room. Gwen ran to them and gave them each a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hello, darling. I hope you didn't get into trouble," Harry said.  
  
"No I didn't daddy. Daddy, when are we going back to England?"  
  
"We're going in two days. Say where's Ron and Lavender?"  
  
"Right here stupid." Harry turned around to see them smirking at him.  
  
"Oh good you're here. Can you two do me a favor and take care of Gwen for us? Hermione and I are going out to eat."  
  
"What do we look like, her baby-sitters?"  
  
"Well you are her godparents." With that, Hermione and Harry left the room. Ron and Lavender looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"How can we be Gwen's godparents when we're not even married."  
  
"Not yet...." Gwen and Lavender gasped and stared at Ron. He then took Lavender's hands and knelt before her. He took out a beautiful gold ring with three diamonds on it out of his pocket. "Lavender, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Ron, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll marry you!!!" Ron smiled and stood up. He put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed and hugged. Then since Gwen felt a little left out she went toward the couple and gave them both a hug.  
  
"I'm happy for the both of you. I'm glad you're getting married," Gwen said.  
  
"Thank you Gwen," Lavender said. She was crying but wiped her tears away and stopped. "So where do you want to go? I hope you don't want to stay here." Gwen shook her head and laughed. So Gwen grabbed her coat and the three of them went out to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione yelled when they came back. Ron and Lavender blushed.  
  
"You heard us. I said Lavender and I are getting married," Ron repeated. Hermione squealed and jumped off her seat to hug her two friends.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron. I'm sure you two will be very happy," Harry said when he hugged Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot mate. Well I guess we're going to have another wedding to plan when we get back to England," Ron said a little upset. From what he saw when Harry and Hermione were trying to plan their wedding, he knew it was going to be very frustrating.  
  
"I have an idea," Gwen said. She felt a bit left out again so she decided to get attention for herself.  
  
"What do you have in mind, darling?" Harry asked as he brought Gwen to his lap.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe instead of having two weddings, why don't you just have one big one?"  
  
"You mean like a double wedding?" Harry asked. Gwen shook her head proudly. "That's a wonderful idea, honey! That was a very smart idea." Harry kissed the top of Gwen's head proudly. Gwen giggled and hugged Harry. "Ron, Lavender what do you too think?"  
  
"I think it's a marvelous idea! Plus it will save me all the planning," Ron said with relief. They all laughed.  
  
"Well it's late and Gwen needs to go to bed. We'll talk in the morning. And remember to start packing you two," Hermione said as she hugged Ron and Lavender good bye. They all said their good bye's and Lavender and Ron went to their room, leaving Gwen, Harry and Hermione.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. Now this ending right here is what I call a crappy ending. I'm sorry this is so short and I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I started school a couple of days ago and I've been busy. Again I'm really, really sorry. Anyway this chapter was short and sweet. Anyway I'm almost done with this story and I need some ideas for my new one. If you could please send suggest a story you would like me to write, send it with a review. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway please review and I'll get the next chapter ASAP. TTFN. Tah, tah for now!!! It's a Winnie the Pooh thing. I know, stupid. Anyway, bye!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ 


	8. good bye Paris

Hi all!!! Well it's been a while since I've been on the computer so bare with me. I am SO glad to be back. I hope I didn't leave all of you waiting too long. Anyway I have the next chapter right here for you. I hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 8: good bye Paris  
  
Well as most stories go, the next two days went past and it was time to go back to England. Everyone was happy to go back. Hermione, however, was a bit nervous. She didn't know why but she was. That afternoon, they spent the last couple of hours doing some shopping and taking one last look at Paris.  
  
"I can't wait to go to England. I want to meet everyone!" Gwen said excited. Harry laughed and picked her up from walking. Hermione, not really paying attention, just nodded at her daughter's comment. Harry noticed something wrong with Hermione.  
  
"Herm are you okay? You seem a bit distracted," Harry told her.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. I just... Never mind," Hermione answered.  
  
"Mione, don't lie to me. If something's bugging you tell me. You can tell me anything."  
  
Hermione sighed and began. "I'm just a little nervous about going back, that's all. It's been eight years you know. So much has happened and I don't even know what to say to everyone anymore."  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just act the way you used to. We haven't changed that much since you left. Well except for Ron having lots of nieces and nephews, but that's different. Don't worry about it. Everything will okay." Harry then gave Hermione another kiss on the cheek. They smiled at each other and continued to walk down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The seconds turned into minutes. And the minutes turned into hours. And before they knew it, it was time to go back home (to England that is). They were in Hermione's room and were going back by Floo powder.  
  
"Is everybody ready to go?" Hermione asked. They all nodded.  
  
"All right, Ron and Lavender go first. Hermione, Gwen and I will follow you," Harry told Ron and Lavender. They nodded and went into the fire with their luggage. They then disappeared. Harry and Hermione gathered their's and got ready to go into the fire.  
  
"You ready to do this Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. They went into the fire and went back home.  
  
"Good bye Paris...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it, for now. Don't worry. I'm going to put up an epilogue. Not right now though. I promise I'll get it up as soon as I finish it. Anyway I really don't like the way I ended this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and you'll just have to wait a little bit more for the epilogue. Remember to review!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


	9. epilogue

Hey everybody!!! I am totally happy today so I am pumped and ready to type this chapter. Now as you may or may not know, this is going to be the last chapter to my story. Now don't cry! I'll end this story in a happy way. Oh, and don't worry about Todd getting in this chapter. He's long gone. Anyway I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad you like my story!!! Anyway I am starting a new story soon. It will be a Hermione and Draco romance fic. If you don't like those kind of stories, then don't read it! The title of it will be A Heart's Desire. Keep a look out for it if you want to read it!! Anyway I don't want to keep you all waiting so here's the next and last chapter. I hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: epilogue  
  
**three years later**  
  
Eleven years ago, Hermione left Hogwarts and England. Three years ago, she came back to Europe (Paris to be exact) with her five-year-old daughter, Gwen. There she met the love of her life, Harry, and got engaged to him. Ron and Lavender also got engaged. Now three years after that trip to Paris, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley have, well let's just say MORE things on their hands. Let's go see what going on with them right now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger Potter woke early one day. She didn't wake up all by herself though. She heard crying. Loud, annoying crying. She grunted. She was tired. She hadn't got any sleep since she took little Ethan James Granger Potter home. Ethan is an adorable one year old boy who looks just like his father.  
  
"Hermione, Ethan's up. I think he's hungry," Harry said when he woke up. Hermione nodded and got out of bed. Harry followed her and they headed toward the nursery. When they got there, Hermione picked her little Ethan up while Harry made a bottle of warm milk.  
  
"Shh. Ethan it's okay. Mummy and Daddy are here," Hermione cooed to him. Then almost right away, Ethan stopped crying. Harry then handed Hermione the bottle and Hermione started to feed him. Harry and Hermione watched in awe as Ethan drank and started to fall asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender Brown Weasley also woke up early that same morning. She too, also heard the same crying.  
  
(A/N: For those who's brain doesn't work that fast (like mine), let me clue you in. Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Gwen, Ethan and Harry all live the same house. As you may or may not have also guessed, their house is pretty huge. Now I am talking mansion BIG, okay? So you can probably guess how huge that is. Anyway just filling you in!)  
  
But it wasn't just the crying that woke her up. It was also her stomach. Lavender, at the moment, was five months pregnant with Ron and her first child. Lavender then got out of bed quietly, trying not to walk up Ron. She then went downstairs to the kitchen. She got out her favorite ice cream and started to eat. After about five minutes, her eyes got covered by big hands. Lavender knew right away who it was.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up?" Lavender asked.  
  
Ron laughed. "What am I doing up? What are YOU doing up?" He then uncovered her eyes. Lavender then turned around and put her arms around Ron's neck. She smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked as he pulled away.  
  
"Can't I give you a kiss?" Lavender asked with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Oh, yes, but I was just wondering...." Ron said in a sorry voice.  
  
Lavender giggled. "You're forgiven. That kiss was for giving us our first child." She then patted her belly. Ron smiled and patted her belly also. They smiled at each other and kissed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eight-year-old Gwen was in her room when she too heard her brother's crying. Almost every night she stayed up waiting for her parents to make Ethan stop crying. But tonight she was so tired of waiting for the crying to stop. She then got out of her bed and went toward the nursery. The door was little open so she took a peak inside. Gwen saw her parents watching Ethan sleep. She then entered the room quietly. Hermione and Harry looked up to see Gwen.  
  
"Gwen, honey, what are you doing up?" Harry asked as she came into the room.  
  
"I can't sleep. I've been up every night whenever Ethan starts crying. The only time I do sleep is when he's asleep," Gwen said in a tired voice.  
  
"Oh, Gwen I'm sorry we've been keeping you up," Hermione told her.  
  
"It's okay, Mum. He is so precious when he's asleep," Gwen gestured to her sleeping brother. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well since he's asleep, we can all go to bed now." Hermione then set Ethan in his crib. She gave him a small kiss on the head and covered him with a blanket.  
  
"Night Mum. Night Dad." Gwen gave her parents a kiss and then left to her room. Harry watched her as she left her room. He then smiled.  
  
"I still remember when she was a little girl. Now she's all grown up," Harry said. He sighed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, just wait till she's a teenager, Harry. Then tell me if she hasn't grown up faster than a blink of an eye."  
  
"Herm, don't remind me. Well let's go. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow at work," Harry told her. Then arm in arm, they walked back to their room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender woke up to something smelling wonderful. When they all got downstairs, they found Gwen cooking a simple but big breakfast.  
  
"'Morning, everybody! Now hurry up and eat before the food get cold," Gwen told everyone. So they all took their places at the dining table and started to eat.  
  
"Gwen, this is delicious. How did you get all this cooked in time?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Oh, I had a little help," Gwen answered mischievously.  
  
"Help from WHO Gwen?" Harry asked her. She remained quiet.  
  
"She got help from us," a voice said. They all turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin smiling at them.  
  
"Grandpa, they weren't supposed to know you were here," Gwen whined.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby doll. Besides I wanted to see how everyone was doing. So where's my newest grandchild?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He's upstairs, Sirius. But first give me a hug! It's been too long!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave Sirius a hug.  
  
"Well it's really only been a month, Hermione," Remus corrected her.  
  
"Remus, honestly. Come here and give me a hug." Hermione walked over to Remus and gave him a big hug. Everyone one else said their hellos while Sirius and Gwen upstairs to the nursery. After a while they came back downstairs with Ethan in Sirius's arms.  
  
"Well finally you brought my son downstairs. How's Daddy's big boy?" Harry asked as he got Ethan into his arms.  
  
"He's grown since the last time we've seen him," Remus told them. "And so has Lavender's belly. How have you been Lavender?"  
  
"Well all I can say is that I'll be glad when this kid is born! It's hard getting from place to place now." They all laughed.  
  
"Well something else has changed, too," Hermione told them. They all turned their attention to Hermione.  
  
"What's changed, Mione?" Ron asked her suspiciously. Hermione stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Everyone I have something to tell you that might, well, surprise you. Er.... I don't know what to say. I'm...." She then patted her belly. Lavender gasped.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Hermione, I can't believe it!" Lavender said as she went to hug Hermione.  
  
"Can't believe what? Can you two explain something please?" Harry asked them as he gave Ethan to Sirius.  
  
"Honestly, are you men that clueless? Don't you get it? Hermione, here, is pregnant." All the men then dropped there jaws. Hermione was right; this DID surprise them.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Harry said as he hugged her. "We're going to have another one?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry then beamed happily and gave her another hug. Then everyone congratulated Hermione and Harry on their new kid. This was a beautiful moment for Hermione. Years ago, she felt like she was living in a hell. That was, of course, before she fell in love Harry and married him. Now her life is like a dream come true. This was the beginning of a new and beautiful life.  
  
Fin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sniff* I'm so proud of what I wrote. *sniff* It's so beautiful!!! Anyway did you like this? I did!!! Well this is the end. I don't think I can add more to this than I already have. Anyway thank you all so much for the reviews. I believe this story was a complete success. I don't know what else to say. I guess all I can say is thank you SO much for the reviews. I love y'all because of them. I want you all to check out my new story, "A Heart's Desire", which will be coming soon! It's a Herm/ Draco romance fic. If you don't like the couple then don't read it. I won't get offended. Anyway thanks a whole bunch everyone and I hope to hear from you soon. Take care, now!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling even though the story's done! ^_^ ! 


End file.
